


Masquerade Pranks

by Bunsandpups



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony throws a masquerade party and Loki plays a trick on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Pranks

         Tony had let Pepper talk him into throwing a masquerade party for Halloween, and he had to say that he was pretty excited about it now that it was happening. Of course, the pumpkin beer helped him loosen up, but he’d forgotten just how much he enjoyed partying. The past few months had kept him tied up in the studio, inventing like a madman, and he was a little grateful to just _breathe_ without thinking.

         “Hey, Tony, man of the hour!” Steve called. It was hard not to recognize Tony in his silly red and gold mask. Although Steve couldn’t say much—there _was_ a silver star on his. Tony couldn’t resist a laugh, walking over and clapping Steve on the shoulder. Steve gave Tony’s back a thump in a display of camaraderie. “How’s the party treating you? Better than the circuits you’ve been obsessing over?”

         “Hey, watch it. I could be on to the next big thing, Steve. Like how to turn all of your silly forties insults into swears.” Tony couldn’t resist a chuckle and a wink at that one.

         “Language!” Natasha teased from behind the two. They turned to see her mask, a brilliant scarlet mask with elegant black lacework. Steve looked a little personally offended at Tony’s, although he played it off with a laugh at Natasha’s as she placed her arms around their shoulders. “Don’t have too much fun, boys. We _are_ superheroes.”

         Tony shrugged her off, getting ready to head back into socializing and schmoozing with the best of them. “Hey, being a superhero is all _about_ fun, Natasha.”

         Tony spent the next hour or so telling stories from the past couple of years to people he hadn’t seen in a while. It didn’t really matter much to him if he’d told them these stories before; they were willing and able to listen, and perhaps more importantly, they encouraged him to go on. He only stepped away when he felt a tug at his arm. Pepper stood beside him, dressed to the nines in an elegant golden dress and a matching mask with simple white details on her face.

         He followed her into a quieter hallway of the mansion, a small smirk tugging on his lips. “What’s this all about, Pep?”

         She grinned and trailed a hand over his cheek. “You’ve been incredibly charming all night, you know,”

         “Don’t you think you’re laying it on a bit thick? Aren’t you the one always telling me my ego could stand a reduction?” Still, Tony couldn’t help being amused by her change in personality. Maybe she’d had a little too much punch and was getting a little too friendly—not that he really mind.

         “Don’t push your luck, Tony.” She leaned up to kiss him. For a brief moment, it was a chaste kiss between the two of them. Then, Tony decided to escalate, closing his eyes and kissing her back. For the next minute or so, they were kissing deeply and passionately.

         She pulled away and Tony let his eyes stay closed, relishing in the moment. Then, he heard a chuckle that made a chill run up his spine.

         “Trick or treat, Stark” Before Tony could really, truly process that Loki was there, he watched the figure vanish with a flash of green light.

         “You fucking trickster son of a bitch, I swear I’m going to beat the shit out of you the next time I see you, Thor be damned.”

         “I would really call that more of a prank.” Even though Tony couldn’t see Loki, he could still hear him, and he sounded close by. A puff of warm breath on Tony’s cheek confirmed that Loki was still close by. “And don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it, Stark.” Before Tony could retort, he heard the sound of footsteps and then the crack of magic. He was certain Loki had left this time. _What a fucking Halloween_ , he thought, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He'd deny it until he was blue in the face, but maybe, just _maybe_ , he hadn't minded that trick.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing a little tricksy Frost Iron; it's one of my favorite ships. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
